doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld
March 17, 1984 |Director = Tsutomu Shibayama |Distributor = Toho |Studio = Shin-Ei Animation |Running time = 99 minutes |Previous movie = Doraemon: Nobita and the Castle of the Undersea Devil |Next movie = Doraemon: Nobita's Little Space War (Little Star Wars)}}Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld (ドラえもん のび太の魔界大冒険 Doraemon: Nobita no Makai Dai Bōken) is the fifth installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. A remake of the movie, titled Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld ~The 7 Magic Users~, was released on 2007. A frustrated Nobita wishes for a world where magic is the norm, creating an alternate reality where a demonic planet threatens to collide with Earth. Nobita requests of Doraemon the Moshimo-box and wishes for the world to become a place where the use of magic is possible. Witchcraft replaces science and technology and everyone makes use of it on their daily lives, except for Nobita, who, like usual, isn't very good at conjuring spells. Frustrated, he plans on returning things to their past state, but his mother threw the Moshimo-box away. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.5 Noby and the Devildoom Chronicles What if we could use magic?" The day after Noby makes a wish in the "What If? Box," the world is transformed into a magic world. The sky is filled with flying carpets, magic rays shoot out of Mom's fingertips as she prepares breakfast, and students learn how to make objects float at school. Later, Noby and Doraemon meet Dr. Fullmoon and his daughter Luna. Dr. Fullmoon, a magic professor, believes Devildoom is approaching and that the end of the world is near. Dubious, Noby and Doraemon visit Dr. Fullmoon again the following day, only to discover that his mansion has vanished. That night, capturing the light from the moon, the strange cat that has been following Noby around is transformed into a human - it is Luna, Dr. Fullmoon's daughter. Luna says her father has been taken away by demons, and begs Noby and Doraemon to help her fight the Demonlord. Can they save Dr. Fullmoon, and stop Devildoom from destroying the world? Full of magic and mystery, the fifth tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Plot Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Dorami *Sensei *Miyoko Mangetsu *Professor Mangetsu *Demons *Monkey Demon *Mermaid Demons *Whale Demon *Hyena Demons *Demaon *Medusa *Nalnedes Gadgets used *Anywhere Door *Take-copter *What-If Phone Booth *Abekobe Cream *Any Foods Tablecloth *Light the Way Beam *Stone Hat *Convenience Purse *Time Machine *Shock Gun *Airgun *Repeling Cloak Cast Music Trivia *Due to the contract between ShoPro, Fujiko Pro and Victor Music Industries (now JVC Kenwood Victor Entertainment Corporation) was being expired, the song Kaze no Magical was replaced by Dakara Minna De in the movie's future home video releases. In addition, the instrumental version of the same song, which was also featured in the movie, was replaced by the instrumental version of Pocket no Naka Ni for the same reason. Gallery Navigation ja:のび太の魔界大冒険 vi:Nôbita và chuyến phiêu lưu vào xứ quỷ zh:大雄的魔界大冒險 Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films